Electrical devices have seen tremendous technological advancement in recent times. The electrical devices find their utility in all spheres of life and as such have become an essential part of a human life. The electrical devices may be grouped depending upon their utility at various places. The electrical devices, which include but not limited to televisions, audio/video players, video game consoles, and electrical kitchen appliances such as microwaves, grinders, food processors and the like, are employed at homes for daily chores and recreational purposes. Moreover, the electrical devices such as photocopiers, typewriters, and the like, find their utility at commercial establishments. However, there are various electrical devices such as computers, printers, air conditioners, and the like, which find their utility both at home and commercial establishments.
Rampant use of the electrical devices has led to irresponsible and unauthorized use thereof. For example, excessive use of electrical devices such as televisions, video game consoles, and the like by children for watching or playing may be a cause of concern for parents. Accordingly, it may become necessary for the parents to restrict excessive usage of such electrical devices by the children. Alternatively, parents may restrict viewing of television by the children for a limited time only and allowing viewing of only that content which they consider as appropriate.
Similarly, in commercial establishments, irresponsible and unauthorized use of the electrical devices by many people intentionally or unintentionally is common. For example, computers may be subject to unauthorized use by people who are not permitted to use the same. Also, electrically powered copying machines are often subjected to extensive unauthorized usage that may cause loss to a commercial establishment.
Many attempts have been made to control the use of the electrical devices, thereby minimizing unauthorized use of the electrical devices both at home and commercial establishments. For example, security devices such as a closed circuit television (CCTV) camera may be installed at a place where the electrical devices have been kept, both at homes and commercial establishments to avoid unauthorized use of the electrical devices. However, such security devices are expensive, have complex structural configurations, and are difficult to install.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an apparatus capable of restricting irresponsible and unauthorized use of electrical devices. Further, there exists a need for an apparatus for controlling electrical devices, which is simple in structural configuration, cost effective and user-friendly.